vampire kiss
by katara95
Summary: its when Moka San goes missing and its up to our friends to save her from the mystery monster
1. Chapter 1

_**Rosaro+vampire vampire kiss**_

_**chapter 1:**_

Tskune was a ordanairy boy human and weak...till he found the scool for monsters his parents enrolled him in.

He met Moka ,a vampire together they met allies like Kurumu,succlibus and Yukari,witch...

But im saying this is going to be ultimate and it will...

Tskune was walking around the gates...stupid thing if you ask me...but he was unaware of where Moka was...Kurumu and Yukari ran to him.

"TSKUNE!"They shouted.

Tskune shot out of his daydream and he instantly turned to them.

"WHAT IS IT?"He replied slightly scared and worried...

"Its Moka...she's missing!"Kurumu said whilst pulling Tskunes arm.

"GUGH!MOKA NO!"He shouted.

The trio left for the newspaper club room to find Gin,their annoying pervert of a knew that he would save Moka hoping to get her heart.

They walked into their room and they saw Gin stomping around in circles.

"GIN!MOKA SHE'S BEEN..."Tskune shouted as he burst in but saw Gin pacing round.

"Kidnapped...I know already!"Gin shouted he was aiming on a plan to find and save her.

WILL THEY STOP GIN PACING AND MAKE A PLAN?

WHO KIDNAPPED HER?

WILL SHE BE SAVED?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Vampire kiss:2**_

"GIN STOP!"Tskune shouted"we will make a plan..."

Miss Nekiomi suddenly walked in.

"Hey Tskune...I found this letter under the door."Miss Nekiomi said as she handed him a old looking other 3 crowded around him as Miss Nekiomi left the room she asked where Moka was but they all stayed silent.

"OPEN IT ALREADY!"Gin shouted as Tskune opened it.

"It says...dear wimp ...We are the deamons and if you want your girl back unharmed or whatever we want you in the cave on the west side of the school...at midnight...oh and don't even think of bringing friends."Tskune read aloud he then threw the note to the floor and he thought...

"Lets go with you tskune!"Gin said."We could hide and watch from afar..."

"Whilst you save Moka!"Yukari added.

"And no-one but us will know!"Kurumu finished.

"Yeah thanks guys!"Tskune said but inside he felt something bad about this plan and he decided not to say...

At midnight...

They set off plan rescue and Gin and co hid whilst Tskune stood at the cave enterance...

"Well...Aono you are quite a Liar aren't you..."Said a person with a hood over his head as he walked out...the light showed what he was...

"GGGHHHH...Your the Grim reaper...And where is Moka?"Tskune said whilst backing away...

The man raised his hand and his other friends...spider-like creatures lept out with Gin and co in front.

"The names Death kid im the reaper who controls them...and im afraid Miss Akashia won't be joining us..."Death said whilst Kurumu,Yukari and Gin stood by Tskune.

What will happen?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Vampire kiss:3**_

"What do you mean won't be joining us?"Tskune asked,he felt something really bad had happened to her...Death smirked.

"Welll...she is at this moment being the host for my frail friend who is replenishing his health from Moka Akashia...See he's a vampire like her and he knows she is the most powerful thing aside him so draining her power will help him in the future so my men Captured her and when he is fully healed I will have uses for her too..."Death said his evil laugh echoed.

"NO!"Tskune shouted."Set her free!"

"...So sorry to be the bearer of bad news but im afraid i can't..."Death replied."See the process has started and its only a matter of minutes...till she's over..."

"What do you mean by...over?"Gin asked...Tskune thought this was one of his things that he knew but it looked like Gin needed to save Moka...

"Till death you Dummy!"Kurumu said as she hit Gin...she knew he was acting stupid.

"Master what be your wishes of these 3 mortals?"Asked one of the henchmen.

"I have no need for them...Destroy them!"Shouted Death his gothic tone sounded like 2 voices...

"Woah...was it me or was he having a dual voice?"Tskune said whilst the others started fighting.

"...Yes it was a dual voice!"Yukari said as she flung one of her magic cards..

"Will you 3 stop chatting and do something!"Gin shouted as he hit one of the oncomming monsters away.

They continued battling and Tskune stopped...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"The trio shouted at Tskune.

"Im going for Moka!"Tskune replied.

"OK!"Gin said...was Gin finally realising his ways?

Kurumu watched as Tskune ran deep into the wilderness and in to a castle ahead of the cave.

"I hope he reaches her in time..."Yukari said.

Meanwhile Tskune was running to the castle when he heard a voice inside his head...

"MOKA-SAN!"He shouted...he instantly recodnised the voice it told him to hurry up!

"I better hurrry."Tskune thought as he ran through the doors and up the stairs...

WHO WILL HE FACE UP THERE?


	4. Chapter 4

_**vampire kiss part 4**_

Tskune stared at the tower ahead...he opened the door knowing there was a powerful source beyond him.

He reached the top floor and he saw a unconsious Vampire...Moka.

"MOKA!"He shouted as he ran over...he stopped in his tracks.

"So your Tskune...I have been dying to meet you..."A man stepped out."Im Saika...Mokas vampire brother..."

"Moka has a brother..."Tskune said he was shocked that a family member was draining her power.

He charged at him but was pushed away...Death apeared and blocked his path.

"The others are boring me so I came to help master Saika."Death exclaimed.

Moka awoke and Saika held her up to the wall

"Run...Ts...c...u...n..e..."She said as Saika bit her,taking more energy

"What should I do with this one sir?"Death asked.

"I could use him...take him to the cells..."Saika said his voice slow and diciplined.

"As you wish..."Death lead him to a cell and before you could say help Death was hit around the head with a hand...of a werewolf!

"GIN,KURUMU,YUKARI!"Tskune shouted as Yukari freed him.

"This is getting interesting..."Gin sighed


	5. Chapter 5

_**vamire kiss part 5**_

"We need to hurry!"Tskune shouted as he pointed towards the tower.

"He has Moka!"Gin said as they all ran up...but he stopped."We need a plan...Saika is strong if he can beat Moka..."

"True..."Kurumu...the 4 sat down and started making a fast plan.

Meanwhile Moka was in a situation of her own.

Her brother Saika threw her to the wall.

"WHY!WHY ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN!"He shouted as she tried to stay awake.

"Its not your concern on who I love!"She replied she knew he was weak and he had most of her power...she never liked him and they squabbled a lot in the past...she was enrolled in Yokai academy when he just had to live rough...

"That was never my fault!"Moka shouted but Saika was only interested in her death.

"I never cared about that but someone has to pay..."Saika replied as the others charged in.

"MOKA!"They shouted.

"YOUR TOO LATE!"Saika shouted as he grabbed Moka.

"T...s...cu...nnn..."Moka fainted midsentence...

"MOKA!"Tskune shouted as he charged at Saika but Gin held him back as Death entered the room.

"Death...where have you been!"Saika asked he was waiting a WHILE FOR HIM TO TURN UP.

"...Hit around the head by this idiot of a werewolf!"Death replied...Gin looked scowlfully at walked over to Saika and he put one hand on Moka's chest and two fingers on her lips avoiding her fangs.

"W...what are you doing to her!"Tskune shouted as he struggled to get Gin to let go.

"Im destroying her of course!"Death said.

Gin was forced away by a powerful source and even Saika felt a change.

Tskune changed into a powerful vampire.

"How...Dare...You do this to Moka!"Tskune shouted."Im no human..."


	6. Chapter 6

_**vampire kiss part 6**_

"...okay..if you want a fight im up for one..."Saika said as he gave a sly grin at Moka who was still being destroyed by Death.

"GIN!You guys stay back!"Tskune said.

"Why!"Kurumu said as she tryed to get close to the pulsating power ball that was Tskune.

The battle begun...

"Now...its personal!"Tskune shouted.

"Glad to tear you to pieces!"Saika said.

The power was imense and even Death felt it but wasn't going to give in on his master.

That is when i made my enterance...

"...Well...this is a bit of a boring fight if you ask me..."I said."Oh wait let me introduce myself...Im...Entrancheris...a Enchanteris ovbiously...So...How far were you Saika...destroy your Rogue of a sister yet?"

"No...but am getting there!"Saika shouted but Tskune saw something...a connection maybe...a love?

Tskune and Gin finished the battle with Saika...they then turned to me..with a deathly look

"FINAL ILLUSION!"I shouted as a smoke blinded them me and Death left with Saika.

"MOKA!"Tskune shouted as he ran over to her...he changed back to his normal form...

"Moka wake up please!"He shouted...She opened her eyes and she looked werily at Tskune...

"T...skun...e?"She said as Gin also ran to reassure her...probably hoping for a kiss off her...but all he got was Kurumu hit him for trying to get girls again.


End file.
